1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to support structures, assemblies, foundations, and bases. In particular, the present invention relates to improved support structure and a method for assembling the support structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, support structures, assemblies, foundations, and bases are constructed by hand from various pieces of Pine or other lightweight woods. These built-up structures are formed in a generally square or rectangular fashion and are sometimes cut at each corner in an effort to produce a rounded corner.
Oftentimes, various external jigs or fixtures are used in order to assemble the numerous components of the assemblies or foundations. Once aligned, the various pieces or components are typically nailed together.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles, or the like, which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.